seattlefandomcom-20200215-history
Help:Contents
If you're wondering how SeattleWiki works, or need help editing a page or creating a new one, this is the right place. You may also want to take a look at the frequently asked questions. This is still a work in progress. As always, feel free to edit this page to clarify or add new topics. About SeattleWiki Editing pages The beauty of Wiki websites like SeattleWiki is that anyone can contribute content to the site; there is no single editor or editors who choose what goes and doesn't go. Instead, that's done through the process of many people making big and small additions, deletions, or modifications to existing and new pages. That means you, too! To edit a page, use the Edit tab on the top of the page you want to edit. You should then get a large text box with the current contents of the page. Make your changes (read on for how to write pages) and click Show Preview to see how it would look. If you're happy, click the Save Page button to save your changes. Don't worry about doing something wrong! The WikiWiki system we use keeps track of all the changes, so anything can be easily reverted back. SeattleWiki uses a special syntax for editing pages; even though simple HTML works too, you are highly encouraged to use the much simpler Wiki syntax instead. For details on how that works, click on the "Help" button when you're editing a page, or see the ' ' page. Feel free to experiment in the sandbox until you're comfortable enough. But remember that if something doesn't look right, chances are someone else will come along soon and fix it for you. We don't have a manual of style or many guidelines yet -- but please take some time to read the copyrights page for guidelines on what you should and should not use when posting. Basically, unless something is in the public domain, under certain copyleft licenses, or you get express permission to use it, you can't put it in SeattleWiki. Creating new pages You may notice that there's no Start new page link or button anywhere. This is not a bug but a feature. One of the important ideas in Wiki sites is that every page should be linked from somewhere. So you should first find the page where the new link fits best, and then create a new link to that page, like this: this is my new page. After you save the changes, you can click on the new link (it will appear in red) and create the page. If you can't find a good place to start your page from, you can always use your User page (if you are logged-in). Registering as a user If you'd like to contribute to SeattleWiki (and everyone's encouraged!), please consider registering as a new user. It's easy, free, you don't even have to provide your email address if you don't want to, and it has some great benefits: * You get your own user page * You can keep track of all your changes * You can watch pages you're interested in for changes * You can set lots of personal preferences, change the way the site looks, and more You can register by using the link on the top right. Problems? Bugs? If you're having problems or found what you think is a bug in SeattleWiki, please either mention it in the coffee shop or email "support at seattlewiki.org".